The Dark Secret
by siriuslegolasmad
Summary: Harry finds someone he has been looking for, for a long time but he doesn't expect them to feel the same for him. Slash and language to come. HPDM
1. Friendship?

For a month now, this had been the way. He would go to work, come home and avoid her. He knew what would happen if he did not. All hell would break loose. She knew. She knew his darkest secret. The one he would never willingly have told anyone. The one he would never have told if his very life depended upon it. He hadn't meant for it to happen. He wouldn't have willingly chosen for it to happen. He had to ignore one of his love's best friends, but there was little more he could do. He had tried reasoning with her. He had tried everything in his power to make her see his point of view.

A month ago

Harry, tapping his pen upon the fine mahogany desk of his Auror office, flicked another of the pages open of the file he was perusing at his own leisurely pace. The door creaking open caused him to look up. A blonde haired, blue eyed woman poked her head through the door.

"Mr. Potter, Sir." Harry motioned for her to come in. She slipped through the door, smoothing her black skirt and blazer down over her curved and voluptuous figure, before carrying on. "They've got him." Her eyes lit up as Harry nodded and climbed quickly to his feet.

"Very well. I shall question him alone." The woman bit her lip and shook her head.

"I have been directed to sit with you, Sir, to get a larger…" She was cut off as Harry snapped,

"Maria, I cannot allow you to sit in that room with…a highly dangerous and extremely powerful wizard in there. If he were to…escape, then I would feel obliged to ensure of your safety rather than giving chase. You could very well jeopardise an extremely important ministry investigation. I cannot allow that possibility to happen." Maria's face twitched in anger as she replied, coolly,

"I wish to gain some experience. How am I to do this, Mr. Potter, when you refuse me access to any interviews which you do?" Harry rolled his eyes and brushed past her, ignoring her question. He made his way quickly up to the stairs to the normal interview room and entered, dismissing the two aurors within the room. A figure was sat in the centre of the darkened space, curtained, blonde hair falling down around his features. Harry pulled up a chair, leaning back easily in it. The figure looked up. The face was covered in dirt and his own blood, bruising and cuts very apparent on what would have porcelain white skin. The rest of his body was hunched over as though in great pain, clothes torn, dirtied. A Prince fallen to a pauper.

The storm grey, icy eyes looked up at him, the familiar smirk sliding across the pointed features as he drawled,

"Potter…you've got me. What punishment do I receive then? A smacked wrist? Lifetime imprisonment? Give me your worst." Harry studied his nails calmly before pushing himself to his feet and circling the blonde dangerously.

"I wouldn't tempt me if I were you, Malfoy." He spat the last word out in contempt. The figure laughed. A chilling and haunted laugh which made the hairs on Harry's arms stand on end before it was broken off by a choking cough. Malfoy glanced up again before saying, seriously,

"You need to control those Auror's. Nasty temper they have…" He tried to stand, but was unable to as his hands were closely shackled to his feet.

"Potter…you could at least make me comfortable before you force me to spill my Lord's plans, my secret's and everything I wouldn't wish for an arch enemy to know." Harry raised an eyebrow.

"And how do I know that I can trust you?" The blonde rolled his eyes, attempting to look haughty, but winced as a cut near his eye broke open again, red dripping down his nose.

"You think they would leave me with a wand? They took everything from me Potter…even my child." Harry stopped circling and stood in front of him.

"Who took everything from you?" Malfoy sighed heavily.

"Who do you think?" There was a pause in which Harry motioned for the blonde to continue. "My Lord, of course. And those bloody aurors. To fall from the honour of society is one thing, but to fall in the honour of someone you have served for 3 years of your life, in terror of your own and your family's lives, doing unspeakable things, is another thing entirely." Harry pulled the chair closer and sat on the edge. He clicked his fingers and the chains lengthened, enabling the other person to sit down fully in the chair, slouched down, legs open and staring at Harry with a calculating look upon his face.

"You don't know what it's like Potter…you've had a mere taste of the danger you're in when in His presence. He loathes everyone. Some say he doesn't wish to love. Other's that, when he split his soul, he split his heart and so cannot love because his heart is not whole. That is what terrifies you. Not the fact that you could die at any second. The fact that…when you look in those eyes, all you see is hate." Harry rocked back into the seat of his chair.

"You say…he took your child?" The blonde didn't answer, his eyes falling to a point just to the side of Harry's left knee. Harry leant forward again, trying to catch the stormy eyes with his own.

"Mal…Draco, why did he take your child?" Draco looked up quickly at being called by his first name, frowning slightly.

"He wanted her. The Mother died…giving birth. He said that she could be a pivotal point in his plans. I…disagreed. That's why he did this to me. Cast me out where those bastards could find me. They tortured me even more. As if I didn't need anymore. I just went numb eventually. Let myself go…" Draco lapsed into silence again.

"What are his plans?" Draco's eyes snapped up to Harry's face, anger flashing suddenly in his eyes turning them from grey to a deeper colour, almost black.

"Have you listened to nothing I have said? He has my daughter!" Draco tried to climb to his feet again, but the chains, even though they were longer, would still not reach past his knees.

"Potter…if these chains did not hold me, you would be dead." Harry fell back into his chair, sighing in exasperation.

"Malfoy, I'll get the answers out of you somehow. It just depends on how you want to play." He did a particularly difficult flick of his wrist and procured a curved, dark blue, finely cut glass bottle. He held it up between his forefinger and thumb.

"The choice is yours…Malfoy." Draco sneered and looked up towards the ceiling, shaking his head slightly as he did so.

"You're just the same as you were Potter. Doing everything you can to get into other people's business. You're pathetic. If I _wanted _you to know about why he has my daughter…I'd tell you. If I thought me telling you any of his stupid and pointless plans to take over the fucking world would help…I'd tell you. The truth is, Potter, everyone's going to die. He won't be stopped. No matter what you or…whoever does, it will still come to be. You won't defeat him. No one will. If he could be defeated, he would have died that night he tried to kill you." Harry snorted.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Malfoy, I've heard all this before. Cut the crap and get down to the decent stuff." Draco's eyes narrowed as he snarled,

"I could have you, Potter. It's just us alone in this room. I could take you, right now and no-one would hear your screams." Harry pulled himself to his feet, his tall, muscled body unfolding, a couple of inches taller than the blonde in front of him.

"And what do you hope to do, Malfoy, chained to that chair?" He smiled smugly down at him as Draco leant down, clasping the chains within his bloodied fingers. A hissing noise caused the smile to falter on Harry's face. The hissing continued as the shackles from Draco's wrists and ankles disintegrated into a pool of red, molten metal which pooled upon the floor surrounding his chair. Draco straightened again, rubbing his wrists and gliding to his feet, like a cat uncoiling from being curled up, careful not to step in the mess around his chair.

"Why…that, Potter. You don't always need a wand. I've learnt that from you." Harry laughed, still clutching the blue bottle to him.

"Give me your best Malfoy, for it would not touch mine." Draco smirked.

"I do not wish to fight Potter. Just let me go. All I want is to retrieve my daughter from that Cunts grasp." Harry sighed.

"Malfoy, sit down. Otherwise, I will be forced to make you fight." The blonde and the brunette stared each other down, until Draco sat down, sighing heavily as he did so.

"Fine. What do you wish to know Potter?" Harry leant back in his chair, rubbing his chin with his hand slowly and watching Draco thoughtfully.

"Why could your daughter be the thing that Voldemort needs for his plans?" Draco winced slightly at the name of his Lord, but said nothing about it. He shrugged.

"He believes that if he has the child of a loyal follower in his keeping, that he cannot and will not meet his end. Even if all the bloody horcruxes are destroyed, he shall live on in the form of that child. His spirit will automatically enter that child when, and if he dies. His main plan is to eventually take over Hogwarts and kill you. Now that Dumbledore has gone…nothing will stop him. He'll attack…and…he will do it fast. The last I heard of it was the attack was to take place within the next month. He'll take over that, hostage the pupils, force people to join him to save their children and if they don't…he'll kill them. As simple as that." Harry sighed, closing his eyes.

"That…is his all time plan?" Draco nodded. Harry's eyes narrowed as he moved up to Malfoy, biting his lip.

"I don't believe you. Malfoy, I want the truth and I want it now." Draco sighed.

"Potter…that is the truth. I just want to get out of here, get my daughter back by any means I can and then leave this place. Please…let me do this. " Harry smirked.

"Now, now Malfoy. Don't think that just because I'm allowing you to be free of those chains, doesn't mean I'm going to let you do that. Sit down…" Draco had risen from his chair, pulling himself to his full height.

"Potter…please. She's the only thing left in this world that is worth living for. Or dying for." Harry frowned as he saw the desperation in the blonde's eyes. Feelings which had been kept in chains for the past five years began to strain to get free.

"Draco…I'm not making any promises, but I'll see what I can do." He gave him a half hearted smile, reaching out and touching Draco's arm lightly in comfort. Draco's mouth dropped open slightly, before he recovered, a look of mistrust creeping across his face.

"What's in it for you?" Harry sighed and shook his head, rolling his eyes.

"Nothing at all." Draco smiled unsurely, a frown creasing his brow slightly as he leant away from Harry. Harry sighed and said, in a voice laced with concern,

"Don't worry. We'll get your little girl back. Even if I have to go alone. Thank-you, Draco." Again, Draco gave him an unsure look but a slight smile curved his lips.

"What for?" Draco asked, quietly. Harry shrugged.

"Telling me what you know. Come on." He took Draco's arm and led him out the thick, oak door, past two of the aurors who were positioned each side of it outside. They glanced round and fell into step beside Draco, grasping his already bruised arms in each of their solid grips. Harry glanced back as Draco let out a groan of pain, before rolling his eyes and motioning at the two aurors to leave them.

"Winston's got a case upstairs. Go up to him. I've got this under control." The aurors glanced at each other; their eyes narrowed suspiciously, but nodded and moved off up the corridor to the stairs at the end. Harry glanced around, before leading him a different way entirely. Draco tried to protest but Harry shook his head at him and put a finger on the blonde's lips.

"I've got a plan. I can't tell it you here." He led him to a deserted corridor, turned to look at him and opened his mouth to talk. Draco cut him off.

"Thank-you Pot…Harry. You don't have to do this. It does mean a lot and if there is anything that I can do in return for you…then just tell me." He glanced down at the ground, unable to meet Harry's eye. Harry bit his lip, knowing what it was he wished to ask of the blonde before him, but could not bring himself too. He smiled half heartedly, the ache in his heart nearly forcing him to shout his feelings to the world, to the one he knew he truly loved. He forced himself to nod and reply, in a strangely forced voice which sounded strange to his own ears,

"It's fine Draco. You've got a daughter. She needs you more than a cell in Azkaban does." Draco nodded, his eyes meeting the brunette's in front of him. For a strange moment, their eyes remained locked to each other, an understanding passing between them. Harry moved forward, his hand slightly outstretched towards the blonde before he realised what it was he was doing. Draco's mouth had parted slightly, a look of innocence overtaking the features as he whispered,

"Harry…" Harry breathed in deeply as he stepped back slowly, shaking his head. Draco looked away, flushing a light pink, the heat feeling strange to his normally cool skin. He felt strong fingers underneath his chin, tilting his face up to look at the slightly taller brunette in front of him. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by the brunette shaking is head slightly.

"Shhh…not now Draco. Not here…" Draco nodded, visibly pulling himself together before he stepped back. He broke the silence between them first.

"Y…you said that y…y…you had a plan?" He stammered, causing him to flush even more. Harry nodded, still gazing at the blonde before him.

"I'm going to say for now that I didn't get any information from you. Another interview will be arranged. I'm going to apply for veritaserum to be used. If I can, I'll swop our drinks around so you'll have mine. If I carry two glasses, then drink down the one I give to you. If I don't, knock it out of my hands. Then I shall have to mix up another mixture, except I'll put something else in it. Some harmless potion for a cold or something. I'll think of something. Do not drink any other drink given to you by anyone else. That's before and after the interview. Then, after that has been done, answer any question I ask you. Without hesitation. 'When I ask 'Were you doing this of your own volition?' say you were under the imperius. Really play up to the minister and the council members. They'll feel sorry for you if you give them a sob story. Then, leave it to me." Draco nodded, sniffing slightly. He moved up to Harry suddenly, catching hold of him and pulling him to him in a hug.

"Thank-you." Harry pulled away from the hug, resting his hands unconsciously on the blonde's hips before giving him a calculating look.

"If you go back to serving…him, then do not expect me to cover for you ever again." Draco nodded, fixing his eyes on the hazel brown ones before him, tempted to pull them closer to him. He replied, a grim look transforming his features into the cold Malfoy mask he was well known for.

"Oh, don't you worry. I don't intend too. I was blackmailed into it in the first place." Harry nodded before, pulling himself out of the blonde's tightening grasp. Draco caught hold of his hand, looking suddenly like a deer caught in front of headlights.

"Harry, I…" Harry again placed his finger over Draco's lips, a slight smile creeping across his face.

"Shhh…not now Draco. Soon…" A genuine smile slipped across the blonde's features, causing him to be transformed, in Harry's eyes, into the embodiment of all things beautiful.

"Come on." He smiled at the blonde, feeling a certain amount of protectiveness to him begin to overwhelm him. He led him back to the corridor they had just left. They carried on down it in silence, occasionally shooting a furtive glance at the other. They reached a towering, black oak door with huge golden bolts, locks and other devices upon it. A fortress within the ministry so they were able to keep prisoners close which they had not finished questioning yet. Harry took out a bright purple card and scanned it within the open mouth of a roaring sphinx. Two aurors met them inside, clamping their hands around Draco's arms. He bit his lip, stifling the groan of pain from them and Harry. They began to lead him away, until Harry, on a spur of the moment thing, called after them. They turned and, motioning to Draco, he carried on,

"Put him in a cell by himself. Give him food and something to drink and get a medi-wizard to clean him up a little. Give him clean clothes and woes betide anyone who hits him. We need him in one piece and willing to talk as he hasn't been very forth giving this time." The aurors nodded and began to lead Draco off. He turned slightly so Harry could see his face and smiled in thanks. Harry winked at him, before turning and flashing the card in the wing of a phoenix this time, before leaving the room.

**Review!!! Please. Lol. Had to change the beginning of the story as it didn't make sense at the end.**


	2. Deceit

Courtroom

Harry leant back easily in the chair, watching as Draco was brought up from below. The blonde looked around the many people watching him, their eyes all trained upon his face. He swallowed nervously and glanced around, searching for the one he had been thinking about for the past week. He eventually found him, the untidy hair sticking up and the bright green eyes meeting his steely grey gaze. He felt himself relax slightly as he saw him. Harry smiled quickly, careful not to let anyone see. He climbed to his feet, moving towards the Minister for Magic.

The two aurors leading Draco pushed him roughly into a carved stone chair where he fell, wincing as he hit his cut back and hit his elbow on the solid arm. He perched himself on the edge of the chair, looking nervous and visibly shaking.

Harry held out his hand to the Minister of Magic for a glass of water to give the prisoner. The Minister passed it him, a smile apparent on his face before motioning for Harry to continue. He turned to where his own water was and picked it up, before moving across the silent room to where Draco was sat, his eyes flicking around the room, looking like a trapped animal searching for an escape. He felt a flicker of doubt in what he was doing and considered giving Draco the correct drink, but knew, in his heart he would not be able to live with what he had done. He passed Draco the drink without veritaserum, keeping that one for himself. He made an obvious sign to Draco to take a drink whilst saying, loudly,

"Drink up Malfoy! We're all dying to hear what you've got to say." Draco looked at him, his nerves coming back suddenly tenfold as he saw the person who had haunted his dreams for the past week, standing clearly before him, close enough to reach out and touch. He took a hesitant sip of the drink before Harry motioned for him to drink again whilst rolling his eyes.

"Malfoy," He snapped. "Drink all of it." Draco drained the glass and waited. No effects of the potion showed that Harry had been true to his word and had swopped the drinks around. He began to relax again but tensed as, at a click from Harry's fingers, big, rusting, chunky chains coiled around his ankles, wrists and chest, holding him easily to the chair. Harry turned away from him, facing the council members.

"This man," He gestured at Draco. "Has been accused of many terrible deeds. On an earlier interview, the convict would say nothing and so for this one; he has been given a helping hand to help free his tongue. Minister, may I begin?" The Minister inclined his head. Harry turned to Hermione, one of his best friends from Hogwarts, and asked her the same question. She narrowed her eyes at him slightly as she replied, curtly,

"Yes, Harry." Harry inclined his own head to the council members, before whipping around to face Draco again. The blonde's eyes met his, fear apparent in them. He shot at him,

"What is your full name?" Draco answered straight away in a mechanical voice.

"Draco Diablo Lucius Malfoy." Harry looked up towards the Minister for confirmation. He nodded, motioning for Harry to carry on.

"Age?"

"19." Harry nodded, knowing this information to be true as he had attended Hogwarts with Draco and had been in the same year.

"How long have you served Voldemort?" There was a sharp intake of breath at the name and some people began muttering little rhymes which had sprung up over the last couple of months to banish the name from your thoughts.

"3 years."

"What jobs did you have to do for him?"

"Killings of muggles, witches and wizards. Stealing information from the ministry." Harry nodded.

"And did you do this alone?"

"No."

"Who else was there? What role did you play?"

"He put me in charge of a small number of wizards. Crabbe, Goyle, Nott and Black." Harry began circling the chair, running his hands through his hair occasionally.

"That being Sirius Black?"

"No. Rodolphus Black. He would never have anything to do with that filth."

"Why not?"

"He has always opposed us."

"Are you telling me, he did not commit that crime sixteen years previous?"

"No."

"Then who killed Pettigrew?"

"He's not dead."

"Pettigrew is till alive?"

"Yes."

"But Black killed the muggles?"

"No. Pettigrew did."

"How did he escape?"

"He's an animagus." The Minister cleared his throat.

"Where is Pettigrew at the moment?"

"I don't know. He's moved all the time" The Minister nodded and motioned for Harry to go on.

"When you committed these deeds, did you do it of your own volition or were you forced to do it?

"I was forced to do it."

"By what means?"

"The imperius curse."

"Did you want to do any of these things?"

"No."

"Do you agree with anything that Voldemort," There was the same mumbling and sharp intake of breath. Harry ignored them and carried on. "Says or does to muggles, witches or wizards?"

"No. My Father trained me to believe all of that. In my opinion, I think it's unfair."

"Why did act the way you did at Hogwarts?"

"I was scared of my Father."

"Why?"

"He practiced dark magic on me. I have the scars still…"

"Show us." Harry clicked his fingers again, the sound reverberating around the shocked audience at this new revelation. The chains uncoiled slowly, relinquishing their hold upon Draco's stiff limbs. He climbed to his feet awkwardly, fumbling to undo the buttons on his torn shirt until he was able to pull it open slightly, revealing creamy white skin and a muscled chest and stomach. This was covered in the criss-crossing of scars varying in different sizes and deepness and cuts which hadn't yet quite healed. The company within the room gasped. Harry stared in horror at the perfect, yet marred, figure before him. He cleared his throat before saying, quietly,

"Ok Malfoy…do your shirt up and sit back down." Draco did as he was bid, sinking into the chair, fumbling with his shirt and keeping his eyes lowered to the ground, knowing that he would only give the game away by staring at the brunette in front of him. Harry turned to the Minister.

"Are there anymore questions you would wish to ask?" The Minister shook his head. Harry nodded and returned to his seat were he fixed the blonde with a desperate gaze. Draco sat in the middle of the room, waiting for the verdict on tenterhooks. His gaze constantly flicked up to Harry, trying to catch his gaze but Harry was trying hard to not look at him. The Minister sighed heavily.

"Those who believe that Malfoy was indeed under the Imperius curse and acted the way he did only because of this, raise your hands." Over the half the company raised their hands. Harry's mouth twitched in a quickly hidden smile. His gaze finally met the steely grey of the other. Hermione stared between the two of them, suspicion growing in her mind as she left the hall. She decided to question Harry on it later.

There we go guys. Chapter two is up. Press the lovely little button in the corner and review. You know you want to…


	3. Betrayal

Hermione stood waiting impatiently for Harry to leave his office, flicking her hair back and rolling her eyes whilst glancing at her watch. She had been waiting for fifteen minutes already and was just about to go and knock on the door when she saw the handle turning. She hesitated for a second before moving back and sitting down casually on a couple of chairs which were positioned outside of Harry's office.

Harry emerged from his office, clutching a deep red folder to his chest. The way he looked around shiftily made her clear her throat. Harry gave a start before turning quickly, his hand falling to his pocket. Hermione frowned slightly.

"What are you doing Harry?" He shrugged then, as though thinking quickly, replied,

"I've got to take this up to…Smith." Hermione's eyes narrowed as she sighed heavily.

"Ok. Hurry up then. I'll wait in the Atrium." She moved away and moved to the stairs, moving down them and into the brightly lit Atrium, sitting at the edge of the fountain, trailing her fingers in the cool water.

Harry waited until she had gone before turning away and moving up the stairs to where he knew Draco would be leaving the building, his heart thumping loudly in his chest. He climbed three sets of stairs until he reached a dimly lit corridor. He leant easily against the wall, still clutching the folder to his chest. The door opened at the end of the corridor, silhouetting a tall, lean muscled figure. Draco moved quickly along the corridor, pulling his cloak around his shoulders quickly, fastening it at his throat. He jumped as Harry stepped away from the wall, causing Harry to smile apologetically.

"Sorry." Draco shrugged, looking impatient. He glanced around before nodding curtly to Harry.

"Thank you Harry. I won't…forget it. I'll repay you some day." Harry nodded, gazing at the blonde before him. Draco's mouth twitched slightly as he fought to control his own emotions. Harry suddenly reached his hand out to the blonde's face, tracing his fingers lightly down the other's cheek. Draco's eyes closed as he sighed heavily. He caught Harry's hand in his own, taking it slowly away from his face.

"Not here…not now, Potter." He dropped Harry's hand and moved slowly past him and away down the corridor. Harry closed his eyes, emotion warring in his chest. He turned quickly as he heard the door at the end of the corridor closing. Draco had gone, looking back over his shoulder for a second, then dismissing Harry as nothing more than a weakness he had to overcome if he wished to join his Lord again. He moved swiftly down the stairs towards the Atrium, narrowing his eyes and a sneer contorting his features as he saw Hermione sat by the fountain, staring dazedly into space. Draco ignored her, feeling that it would be best if he didn't annoy any of Harry's friends as that would annoy Harry. He crossed the room quickly, reaching one of the fires just as Harry burst into the Atrium from the lift. Draco turned, raising an eyebrow as Harry made his way over to him. He opened his mouth to speak, then noticed Hermione, still gazing dreamily into the softly water of the fountain. He glanced grimly at Draco, and then moved towards Hermione. He nudged her, rolling his eyes as she jumped slightly nearly falling into the cold water.

"Harry…I need to speak to you. It's about…" She trailed off having seen Draco still stood by the fireplace watching them.

"What do you want Malfoy? Come to gloat that you got off?" Draco shrugged.

"Nah…no point. I knew I'd get off anyway. It doesn't exactly take a genius to make up a sob story." Here he threw a particularly nasty glance at Harry, whose eyes became wide in realisation. Draco smirked, giving a snort of disdain.

"Stupid people will believe anything." Here he threw some of the green floo powder into the flames, laughing coolly as the realisation hit them both. He stepped into the flames, murmuring the name of some place before he disappeared. Hermione turned to look at Harry, her face white with anger.

"Harry…how could he lie in the interview? He was given veritaser…you didn't?" Harry glanced down at the ground, unable to meet her eye. Hermione swallowed, shaking her head.

"Harry…how could you? You've betrayed everyone! You've allowed one of Voldemort's highest ranking people out free instead of him being kept here where he could do no damage!" Harry glanced up at her, a desperate look masking his features.

"Hermione…please. Let me explain!" Hermione shook her head.

"No, Harry. You've done enough damage already. I'm going to someone who can sort this out." She turned on her heel, heading for the door leading up to the offices. Harry called out to her, but was ignored. He pulled the pot of floo powder quickly to him, throwing a handful into the fire. He didn't know where he was going; he just knew he had to flee.

Harry glanced around uneasily as he made his way through the dark wood. He had his hand gripped tightly around his wand in case of attack. The trees branches shifted slightly in a low breeze and tendrils of fog wove their way around his feet, causing him to stumble over an occasional fallen branch which lay across the path he was following. Bats and other nocturnal creatures flew around the night time haven, sending their ultrasound across the tree exposed area.

A flash of light made him throw himself to the soggy, leaf strewn ground. A dark, cloaked figure began to move stealthily through the wood. A hissed name caused him to raise his head slightly. Hermione stood in front of him, her lips pursed and a frown across her face. Harry climbed slowly to his feet.

"I couldn't do it. You've been too good a friend through the course of the years at Hogwarts. I'm going to make you a deal. You sort it out. You get him back into custody and into Azkaban and I won't mention this to anyone. If you don't, then I tell the Minister." Harry paused a second, before nodding.

"Don't tell anyone what I've gone to do. I'm going to have to go to His quarters I suppose. I don't know anymore if he even has a daughter." Hermione gave him a puzzled look.

"Who? Draco?" Harry nodded. She shook her head uneasily.

"Go, Harry." Harry nodded, pulling his own cloak more securely around him.

"Hermione…if I get caught…tell everyone…I'm sorry." Hermione nodded, suddenly regretting what it was she had told him to do.

"I will." Harry sighed and gathered his thoughts to him, concentrating on the place he wished to be before disappearing with a resounding crack. Hermione whispered, sadly,

"Goodbye Harry. And I'm sorry…" She turned, slowly fading back into the blackness of the woods, her form getting taller and bulking out as the polyjuice potion wore off.

So what does everyone think? Don't forget to review. Be updating in a couple of days. REVIEW….please!!! Lolz. If anyone's got any ideas of who the person could be, then don't hesitate to review and tell me.


	4. Confessions

Harry glanced around the dark, cramped corridor uneasily. He could hear voices coming from within the dark room. The slow murmur of the Dark Lord's most trusted members were within that room. They were also the most dangerous. Harry knew this and yet he knew what it was he had to do. He bit his lip, tightened the grip on his wand and made to move through the door. His hand resting on the cool oak, he paused as he heard Draco's voice ring out across the silence which had fallen.

"My Lord…I have done what it was you wished of me…He did not suspect a thing. He thought all along I was his friend, the mudblood Granger." A high pitched laugh echoed around the room, causing the hairs to stand on end on Harry's arms. A dull ache and a slight lump in his throat made him swallow, not wanting to allow his feelings control and weaken himself in His eyes, he took a deep breath and pushed the door open quietly. He reached out amongst the death eater's, grabbing one nearest to the door, stunning her as she emerged into the corridor. He quickly pulled the cloak and the mask off of them, revealing the smooth skin of a young woman whom he had seen hanging around with Draco before when they were still at Hogwarts. He pulled the cloak and the mask on, moving to the door again before turning and sending her to a different place so she didn't wake up and give the game away.

He moved into the room again, clutching his wand tightly to his body. He pushed past a group of death eaters, moving closer to the front of the mass of black robed bodies. He saw Draco knelt in front of Voldemort. Harry felt another stab of hurt, causing the lump to form in his throat again as he saw Voldemort cast a passing glance on Draco, lowering his wand towards him slowly. Harry saw Draco's eyes close, his bottom lip twitching in nervousness as Voldemort's voice hissed,

"Draco…if he comes you may live." Draco nodded, bowing his head slightly. He glanced up, his voice shaking slightly with emotion as he said,

"And my daughter?" A smirk slipped across the features of Voldemort's face. He clicked his fingers and a bundle within some blankets appeared, suspended in mid air. There was no movement within them. Draco half raised himself from the floor to see. Harry saw him shake his head as he sank slowly back down, muttering incoherently. He suddenly shot to his feet, whipping out his wand and pointing it at Voldemort. His voice rang out across the sea of death eaters.

"YOU'VE KILLED HER!!!" Silence followed, the occasional drip of water from the ceiling of the cave breaking it every now and then. Harry felt his own hand tighten around his own wand, getting ready to whip it out to protect the one he loved. Voldemort laughed, an icy sound which froze the breath within a person when faced with it. Draco's hand, which was clutching his wand, began to shake slightly. Voldemort's own wand was slowly raised as he beckoned Draco up onto the dais where his snake thrown was resting, the arms of which were sculpted into the heads of gaping jaws with long, fanged teeth of a python.

"Come then Draco. We duel." Draco stepped swiftly up to the dais, still holding his wand out. They bowed to each other, not taking their eyes off of the opponent. Suddenly, Voldemort cast a curse at Draco which was a deep purple. Screams and shrieks filled the cave as the spell flew towards Draco. He dodged it, the spell flashing past him and hitting one of the death eaters behind him, causing him to fall to the floor writhing in agony as burn marks erupted over his skin, oozing a nasty green colour.

"Sectumsempra!" Voldemort shielded the spell easily. Harry watched, his heart in his mouth, as Draco and Voldemort battled it out, their wands flashing so fast they could hardly be seen except by sparks as spells shot out across the room at large, causing the death eaters to back away, leaving Harry standing alone at the fore front of the room. Suddenly a spell hit Draco, causing him to fall to his knees, blood bubbling slowly from his mouth. Voldemort lowered his wand and screamed,

"Crucio!" Draco screamed as pain shot through his body, every bone being broken in his body at once. Blood began to bubble more frequently from his mouth and dribbled down his chin, causing Harry to begin to move swiftly forward, pulling his wand out as he did so. Voldemort glanced up at the approaching death eater, a sneer playing across his features.

"Do not anger me even more…remove your mask. Let me see the next traitor I shall kill…" Harry glanced at Draco, seeing the blonde's hair flopping over his face as he lay on the cool, wet floor. He raised his head slightly to see who had caused the pain to stop. He watched as though in a dream, a death eater take his hood off. As though in slow motion, the mask was pulled down to reveal the handsome and well defined features of Harry Potter. Draco smiled slightly allowing his head to fall back to the floor, drifting slowly into nothing as the pain became too much for him to bear.

Harry heard Voldemort cackle in delight. He kicked unceremoniously at the blonde on the floor.

"It seems you have done something right for once Draco. You, Potter…you shall die tonight." Harry raised his wand suddenly as Voldemort kicked out at Draco again. A spell shot from Harry's wand, sending flickering shapes across the room as the spell connected with the profile of Voldemort. He screamed out in pain as the spell encompassed him in its silvery, flickering light. Harry climbed up quickly upon the Dais, shooting a spell over his shoulder to put a barrier between himself and the death eaters so they could not help their Lord or reach him. He reached out for Draco and pulled him into his arms as Voldemort battled with the spell. Draco's eyes fluttered open, the long lashes opening to reveal the storm grey eyes beneath them. Harry smiled slightly at him. Draco reached out a hand, trailing his fingers down Harry's cheek.

"I'm sorry…I didn't know…I had to…My daughter for you…" Harry placed a finger on the lips of the blonde, flicking his wand suddenly at a death eater that had managed to get through the barrier. The death eater flew backwards into the wall, falling to the floor unconscious. Draco motioned to the door.

"Go…" Harry shook his head, tears welling up slowly as more blood bubbled from the blonde's mouth. Harry wiped the blood away slowly with the hem of the cloak. Draco smiled, his hand capturing Harry's and winding his fingers with his. Harry leant down capturing Draco's mouth, relishing the feeling of the taste of the blonde which was marred slightly with the iron taste of blood.

A hand grabbed Harry and pulled him away, lifting him by the cloak. Harry struggled to breathe as Voldemort let him go, using his wand to levitate him and tighten the cloak more securely around Harry's throat, cutting off the oxygen. He fell to the floor as Draco's foot connected with Voldemort's shin. Harry pushed himself backwards away from the snake like form of the dark Lord.

"Draco…I…" Both of them were suddenly raised to their feet and suspended in thin air, their gaze forced to look upon the Dark Lord. Harry was suddenly dropped to the floor, leaving Draco suspended in thin air. The Dark Lord moved up to him, turning him to face Harry who was scrambling to his feet.

"You shall watch him die Malfoy. Die a painful death. And then…you shall be left here. To stay with the guilt of what it is you have done." He turned his cold eyes on Harry, who squared up to him holding his wand out, without a flicker of fear. Draco closed his eyes as the duel began. Flickerings of colour caused the insides of his eyes to shine red. Suddenly, there was a silence. Draco opened his eyes slowly. Voldemort had Harry held to the floor, snake like ropes wrapped around his wrists, chest and neck. Voldemort turned to look at Draco, laughing as he saw the pain in the Blonde's eyes. He turned slowly back to Harry and screamed,

"Crucio!" Harry's face contorted with pain, his ragged cry echoing around the cave. The jeering of death eaters caused Draco to glance away. When he glanced back, Harry was looking straight at him, emerald green meeting the stormy grey. A slight smile stretched across his face when he saw Draco. He managed to mouth, silently,

"It's ok…I forgive you…" Voldemort raised his wand again, sending the same violet spell which he had sent at Draco, causing Harry's skin to blister and ooze. Draco felt tears slide down his face as his Lord turned to face him again, a heartless sneer playing across his features.

"See what you have done Malfoy…" Draco didn't look at him, his gaze falling on Harry again. Harry's eyes were once again fixed on the Blonde's before him. Voldemort's lip curled as he again fired the Crucio curse at Harry. His legs bent up behind him, a horrible cracking noise showing that they had been broken. Harry cried out again, his eyes screwed shut in excruciating pain. Draco forced his eyes to remain open, watching as Harry continued to writhe on the floor. Voldemort casually lifted his wand, cackling triumphantly as Harry opened his eyes, searching again for some comfort within the blonde's eyes. Harry watched him, meeting the grey eyes as Voldemort raised his wand for the final time. Draco sighed heavily, tears coursing down his handsome features, regretting ever allowing his Father to bully him into this, regretting pretending to hate Harry at Hogwarts and not telling him how he truly felt and regretting that he would never see his Mother again.

"Avada Kedavra…" A green jet of light shot out of the end of Voldemort's wand, hitting Harry squarely between the eyes. A slight smile was apparent across his features as he fell, face down to the floor, the ropes having relinquished their hold upon him. Draco cried out, desperately trying to get free of the spell holding him. He dropped suddenly to the floor, landing in a crumpled heap.

"Leave him…" Draco barely noticed Voldemort and his followers leaving him alone in the darkened room. He crawled painfully up the stairs, blood dribbling even more forcefully out of his mouth, causing him to choke on it. He reached Harry, whispering his name. He took hold of the limp hand, tears spilling over onto his cheeks. He leant down and softly kissed the brunette's cheek, then softly on the lips, carefully closing Harry's dead, staring eyes. He lay down next to Harry, curling into his side, wrapping his arms around him and lieing this way until the pain became too much for him…

**So that's it. Tell me what you people thought of it that read it in reviews. Whether you liked it etc. Please review because I want to know if people liked the style of writing and the plot line etc…so press the little button and write down what you really think. Please… Cheers Lauren.**


End file.
